A DIP jumper comprises a generally rectangular header constructed from an electrically nonconductive material such as plastic. Two parallel rows of terminal pins extend perpendicularly from the surface of the header. A flat cable extends from a second surface of the header. The flat cable includes a plurality of wires which extend into the header and connect to the terminal pins. The flat cable then extends from the header to another header.
DIP jumpers typically are used to connect one circuit board to another. The circuit boards have DIP sockets mounted thereon, each of which includes a plurality of apertures corresponding to the terminal pins on the DIP jumper. The terminal pins on the DIP jumper are inserted into the apertures on the DIP socket, thereby making a frictional and electrical connection.
Many environments in which DIP jumpers are employed are characterized by a substantial amount of vibrations. These vibrations can cause the DIP jumper to "walk" out of the socket, thereby destroying or impairing the electrical connection. Many applications of DIP jumpers also require frequent removal or replacement of the DIP jumper. Since both the DIP jumpers and the DIP sockets often are quite small, it frequently is difficult to properly grasp the DIP jumper to remove it from the socket. As a result, the DIP jumpers and DIP sockets often are damaged as they are being separated from one another.
To better accommodate the retention of DIP jumpers in DIP sockets in high frequency environments, and to facilitate the removal of DIP jumpers from DIP sockets, DIP ejector sockets have been developed. Prior art DIP ejector sockets have included a pair of C-shaped latches hingedly mounted on opposed ends of the socket. Each C-shaped latch on the prior art DIP ejector socket includes ejector and retaining legs extending perpendicularly from opposed ends of a base. The C-shaped latches are hingedly connected to opposed ends of the prior art DIP socket such that each C-shaped latch can pivot about the connection between its ejector leg and base. More particularly, the C-shaped latches are hingedly mounted on opposed ends of the prior art DIP socket such that the open portions of each C-shaped latch face one another.
The C-shaped latches of the prior art ejector sockets hingedly rotate from a position for retaining the DIP jumper to a position for ejecting the DIP jumper. In their retaining position, the base of each C-shaped latch is perpendicular to the plane of the socket and parallel to the pins on the DIP jumper. In this retaining position the ejector leg of each C-shaped latch is parallel and adjacent to the surface of the DIP jumper header from which the termianl pins extend. The retaining leg of each C-shaped latch is adjacent and in contact with the surface of the DIP jumper header opposite the terminal pins. This contact of the C-shaped latches with the DIP jumper retains the DIP jumper in the socket.
The C-shaped latches of the prior art ejector sockets are rotated into their ejector position by urging the retaining legs away from one another thereby causing the ejector legs to move upwardly and away from the plane of the DIP socket. This movement of the ejector legs out of the plane of the socket urges the DIP jumper out of the DIP socket, thereby facilitating removal and replacement of the DIP jumper.
Despite the advantages of the prior art ejector sockets for DIP jumpers, the need for improvements have been noted. Specifically the means used on prior art ejector sockets to lock the C-shaped latches into their retaining position have been costly and difficult to manufacture, and have been subject to malfunction after repeated use. In the prior art ejector sockets for DIP jumpers a separate plastic strip has been used to perform this locking function. More particularly, the prior art ejector socket includes at least five separate parts including: two C-shaped latches, a board mounting member, a jumper retaining member and a locking strip. The board mounting member includes the leads which are electrically connected to the circuit board. The jumper retaining member includes apertures to accept the pins on the DIP jumper, and includes the pair of C-shaped latches hingedly mounted thereon. The jumper retaining member is mounted on the side of the board mounting member opposite the circuit board, and is configured to provide an elongated centrally located channel therebetween. The locking strip is disposed in the elongated centrally located channel between the jumper retaining member and the board mounting member.
When the C-shaped latches are in their retaining position, the locking strip is disposed in face to face contact with a portion of each ejecting leg on the outer perimeter of the C-shaped latch. This contact between the locking strip and the ejector leg of the C-shaped latch keeps the C-shaped latch in proper position to retain the DIP jumper. However, when the C-shaped latch is rotated into its ejector position the outermost corner of the C-shaped latch, as defined by the intersection of the ejecting leg and the base, is urged into contact with a locking strip causing the locking strip to bend toward the board and away from the DIP jumper.
The prior art ejector sockets described herein are difficult and expensive to manufacture and assemble because of the many parts included therein. Specifically, the need to manufacture and assemble separate board mounting members, retaining members and locking strips results in a complex time consuming assembly process. Additionally, the ability of the ejector socket to lockingly retain the DIP ejector is largely dependent on the ability of the locking strip to retain its resiliency over repeated uses. It has been found, however, that after many uses the relatively small locking strip of the prior art ejector socket can lose its resilient characteristics thereby enabling the DIP jumper to vibrate loose from the socket. Attempts to manufacture the various components of the prior art ejector socket to more securely lock the DIP jumper in the socket have resulted in sockets requiring a greater force to urge the C-shaped latches away from one another. This greater force can result in damage to the jumper retaining leg of the C-shaped latch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an ejector socket for DIP jumpers that will securely retain the DIP jumper therein.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an ejector socket for DIP jumpers that can readily facilitate the removal of the DIP jumper therefrom.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an ejector socket for DIP jumpers that maintains its locking ability even after repeated usage.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide an ejector socket for DIP jumpers that is not likely to break or become damaged during use.
It is still an additional object of the subject invention to provide an ejector socket for DIP jumpers that can be manufactured from fewer parts.
It is yet a further object of the subject invention to provide an ejector socket for DIP jumpers that can be manufactured and assembled with less costs and with greater ease than the known prior art ejectors.